


It's fine. Everything is fine...

by Jojobee



Series: Where nothing is fine... [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt-no comfort?, Implied Breakup, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, News Media, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojobee/pseuds/Jojobee
Summary: He saved Bucky. He freed his teammates. He got them all to safety. They're all fine and laying low for now.Sure, he hasn't heard anything about or from Tony.But it's fine. Because everyone is alright.Everyone is safe.Right?





	It's fine. Everything is fine...

**Author's Note:**

> I've been binge-reading post-civil war fics and decided to finally add one of my own. This is the first Avengers fic I've ever written, 2nd story ever posted ever. It's short and just finished being written. So yeah, let me know what you think.

They've been burying their heads in the ground. Laying low.

After Siberia and after breaking out the team from the raft, Steve wasn't sure what to do. Bucky was safe; he'd decided it would be best to go back into cryo until a means for deactivating the winter soldier programming was found, and even though Bucky was frozen it still counted as a win in Steve’s book -- even if it didn't quite feel like it at times because he missed T...

So yeah, they're safe now and everything was good.

_Everything is good. It's fine. It's good._

_He did the right thing._

The team has taken to avoiding the world beyond their designated section of the Wakandan Palace after catching the first reports recaping and updating news on the Accords and what people are now calling the Avengers' Civil War. What they had been saying wasn't good. At least not for them.

They were made out to be criminals. Terrorists and murderers who were menacing the world not caring who or what got in their way. (some of the men from the German task force he and Bucky had fought ended up being hospitalized...a few didn't make it. The bridge tunnel also caused people to be hospitalized. An elderly woman was said to have died from a heart attack...)

But he was doing the right thing. Sometimes there were casualties in battle. He was just trying to save Bucky. He was innocent and they were going to kill Bucky. He couldn't let that happen. 

_He was doing the right thing._

It was disheartening that the news reports were making them out to be bad guys, spreading falsities about him and his team, saying they didn't care, that they were reckless and dangerous. The sadder part was that most of the viewers may even believe the hate being reported on them.

  
So they've been avoiding the news these past couple weeks.

Steve’s getting antsy though. He's been trying not to think about it, but he misses Tony. It's been so long since they've been apart this long that he can't even remember the last time it was.

But things will blow over.

He can't feel Tony through their bond. It's all muffled and it's driving Steve crazy.

But it's okay.

Tony's must just be angry right now, he's probably just blocking their bond.

It'll be fine.

Tony will get over it. 

They'll be fine.

Steve sent Tony a phone so he can contact him. He'll call soon. Any day now and they'll talk and work through this and they'll be fine and their bond will go back to normal and everything will be okay.

But it's been weeks

And Steve’s antsy, so even though they've been avoiding any and all news Steve needs to check.

The team is already in the room where the TV is but nobody is watching it. Clint is cleaning his gear again, Wanda is reading a book beside him, while Scott and Sam are talking with one another. Steve changes the channel, looking for the latest news, hoping that maybe he'll see Tony, even if he's likely to be speaking about the Accords..

He watches and listens to what's been going on in the world the past couple weeks. The team gathers around him to watch as well. As expected, the Accords are still being talked about but what's unexpected is Tony is nowhere to be seen. Apparently T’Challa and others (Scott notably points out Hope Van Dyne with a look of uncertainty) have been in talks about possible amendments. It doesn't make sense that Tony isn't there with them.

It's only after the latest Accords updates are over that Steve finally gets to hear what he's been looking for.

_‘...in related news, Tony Stark was reportedly released from medical care earlier today..’_

A hush went up around the room.

What? Medical?

_‘..While reports have varied on the reasons behind Mr. Stark’s extended stay in medical, an anonymous source has stepped forward to spread some light on Mr. Stark's condition and what they had to share was shocking. As the world knows, Mr. Stark, bond mate and omega to Steven Grant Rogers aka Captain America, was recovered in an undisclosed location after attempting to track down and bring in Captain America and a man known as the Winter Soldier. Mr. Stark had managed to track the two individuals down but, unfortunately, was unable to apprehend them; instead, we now know Mr. Stark sustained multiple injuries including, but not limited to: fractures to the ribs and chest area, multiple contusions and head injuries which contributed to a concussion..’_

“There goes Stark trying to get pity points from the public. Wanna bet he allowed this shit to _leak_. Prick.” Clint said scathingly while the reporter continues,

 _‘..while horrible, that wasn't what this reporter found so shocking.’_ the reporter paused for dramatic effect.

_‘..what was so shocking was that apparently, after Mr. Stark had been recovered, he was found to have suffered a miscarriage..’_

Steve’s world tilts from its axis

Tony was pregnant?

A baby

His baby

No

It can't... Tony wasn't...

There had been a baby..

No.

_‘..it's unclear whether Mr. Stark knew of his condition before his confrontations with the ex-Avengers and Winter Soldier but with his injures sustained from the confrontations, along with the apparent miscarriage and the previously assumed, and later confirmed, bond withdrawal, Mr. Stark came close to not just only losing the life of his unborn child but his own life as well..’_

He almost died.

Steve almost killed him.

The team is trying to talk to him but he can't focus on them right now.

_Tony almost died._

_Their baby did d..._

_He killed their.._

_He almost killed his bonded._

_He did kill their..._

Steve gets up and leaves the room with his team still trying to talk to him. But he can't. He can't stay and listen anymore. He wants to, but he can't. He wants to hear more about Tony. If he's alright. How he's doing? Where is he right now? Who's with him? Steve should be there with him. But he's not

And he can't...

All he can think is that he did that.

He hurt Tony.

Almost killed him

_Did kill the ba..._

_Tony's baby_

_Their baby_

_His baby_

_No baby.._

_..because it died._

_Because of him._

_He killed their baby._

He was only trying to do the right thing. He thought it had been worth it. It had to be worth it. It had to be..

_It wasn't..._

...

..

.

.

.

  
A week later Steve feels what's left of the bond he shared with Tony being cut off.

Tony had severed what was left of their bond...

...

..

.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Thinking of writing more for this fandom but I'm on the fence about my writing in general. So, like it? hate it? Let me know.


End file.
